


Sharp-Tongued

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Requested, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany's been a little too harsh towards Harry during a band meeting and Liam's had enough. But this punishment is a little strange even for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp-Tongued

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Brittany, and if you're waiting for a one shot then I swear I'm getting through them! I just want them to be the best quality that I can write and I know it's been ages since you requested them (you've probably forgotten you've requested one), but if you leave a comment then I'll know who's still waiting for theirs.
> 
> Warnings for daddy!kink

Brittany peered out the window as the car pulled up outside the restaurant. It was raining, the heavy droplets running down the glass and pooling along the bottom. Beside her, Liam coughed. In the public eye, she was his girlfriend of a year, the one he loved very dearly and would never hurt.

Their private life was different.

"Remember what I said earlier," Liam murmured, leaning in close to her and running his hand up her thigh, "any bad behaviour tonight and you'll be feeling it in the morning."

Brittany shivered in anticipation and watched as Liam slipped out of the open door, holding his hand out as she followed him into the street. He started to laugh as she was immersed in the rain, then pulled her under his arm and covered her as they hurried inside.

The rest of the band and their other halves were already in the restaurant, sitting around a secluded table, chatting away. Liam and Brittany took their seats, Liam beside Louis and Brittany next to Harry. The waiter hurried over to take their drink orders as they joined in the conversation. This was supposed to be a business meeting, after all.

Brittany felt a little out of place, a little behind the conversation, but she made up for it by quickly injecting sarcastic comments which Louis in particular found hilarious. She didn't know him as well as the others and was eager to impress, and through this she found herself targeting Harry more and more.

Liam's grip on her thigh grew tighter throughout the meal, but she ignored him. He'd been laughing along with everyone else, even Harry, though she did suppose she'd been a little harsh. When the meal arrived, she stepped away from the discussion and just listened, occasionally blurting out something she didn't mean. Without fail, Liam's hand would slip under the tablecloth and squeeze her leg in warning. On her other side, Harry grew visibly more upset at what she'd been saying.

Liam decided for the both of them that they wouldn't stick around for dessert, excusing them from the meal earlier than everyone else and saying they had plans for the morning. The journey home in the back of the car was silent. Liam refused to even look at her, his attitude completely changed from when they'd arrived at the restaurant. He unlocked the door to his house and let her enter first, closing the door firmly behind them.

"What did I tell you?" he asked.

She avoided his eyes, staring at his feet. "No bad behaviour."

"You've hurt Harry, Brittany. It's unacceptable." Liam sighed and kicked off his shoes.

"But Daddy," Brittany whimpered.

"I don't like punishing you any more than you like being punished," Liam said, leaning against the wall. "Sometimes it's necessary, like now. Go and get ready, you know what to do. I'll be up in a moment."

Brittany climbed the stairs on her own, dragging her feet as she made her way to the bedroom her and Liam shared. The queen-sized bed was large and covered with soft blue sheets, but all Brittany saw as she began to strip off was the ornate chest at the foot of the bed. It was their toy chest, kept locked and always passed off as being purely decorative and empty. Liam kept the key in the bedside drawer, only taking it out when he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted. Brittany knew the chest would be opened tonight, and she kept glancing at it warily as she neatly put away her clothes.

Her punishment position was not commonly used - despite being sharp-tongued, Brittany was generally pretty quick to apologise and Liam forgave her easily - but it was not a position she would forget. She knelt on the bedsheets, on her hands and knees, facing the door and waiting.

Her limbs were beginning to ache by the time she heard footsteps on the stairs. Liam had taken longer than she'd expected him to, and from the sounds coming from the hallway she guessed he was not alone. Who could he have brought? No one else knew about their true relationship; to everyone other than them, they were the happiest, most gentle and loving couple in the band.

The door opened and Liam's soft chuckle entered the room first. He stepped inside closely followed by, to Brittany's horror, Harry. By the younger man's reaction, she could tell Liam had sort of told him about them, but she didn't believe Harry would be so calm if he'd known exactly what was going to happen.

Liam waved his hand invitingly, indicating to Harry to sit down on the bed. Harry sat a little behind Brittany and off the right, both of them watching as Liam retrieved the chest key from the bedside drawer. Another disadvantage of the punishment position was that Brittany couldn't see what Liam had pulled from the chest until he was ready to use it, as she wasn't allowed to move her head and when open the chest lid blocked her view of him and the contents of the chest.

Liam closed the chest, one hand behind his back, and walked around the bed. Brittany could hear Harry and Liam whispering behind her, hear Harry's concerned tones at Liam's hushed explanation of what he was going to do, hear Liam's consoling voice reassuring Harry that Brittany wouldn't really be hurt, that she had agreed to this relationship just as he had, and that she had misbehaved and needed to be punished anyway.

The two voices fell silent and Brittany waited with bated breath for the first move. Liam's hand curled around her left wrist and gently took her hands from the bed, lowering her down until her cheek was pressed against the sheets, her bum high in the air. With practised expertise, Liam twisted her arms behind her back and secured them there with cold metal handcuffs he had taken from the chest.

"You're getting twenty-five smacks for misbehaving tonight, and then you're going to make it up to Harry, alright, baby?" Liam said, sitting down on the bed behind her. "I want you to count and thank both of us after each hit, and if you miss one you'll get an extra smack."

"Yes, Daddy," Brittany said, her voice muffled by the sheets.

There was silence for a moment. Brittany knew what he was doing; it was one of Liam's favourite tricks. He'd wait for an indefinite amount of time before beginning her punishment, just to keep her on her toes. There had been one time, the most serious punishment she'd received from Liam, where he'd left her in her punishment position for an hour, wandering around the house and doing chores before returning to start her punishment.

The first smack came down hard. Brittany gasped into the sheets. Liam's punishment routine by now was apparent: he started off hard but became gentler the redder her skin got.

"One. Thank you, Daddy, thank you, Harry."

Another hard smack came down.

"Two. Thank you, Daddy, thank you, Harry."

It continued like this until the seventh smack, at which point tears began to leak down her cheeks and her voice became thick with pain. It wasn't until a few smacks later that Brittany realised the hand administering her spanking was not Liam's. They'd swapped when she had begun crying, and now Harry was punishing her, though his smacks were softer as though he didn't really want to hurt her. She kept thanking them and counting through the tears, even when her bum started to burn with the smacks. She became so involved in the pain that when she reached twenty-five, she kept expecting another one.

Instead, Liam picked her up, cradling her on his lap and stroking her hair soothingly. He rocked her back and forth gently until she'd calmed down and was sitting peacefully on his lap, her cheeks still tear-stained.

"It's over, you're okay, I've got you," he whispered, pressing kisses to her ear as he spoke. "Now you have to make it up to Harry, okay?"

Brittany looked up through her lashes, to which tears still clung, to find Harry watching both of them. She'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Sorry, Harry," she murmured.

Liam laughed. "That's not what I meant, baby. You're going to do what you do best, isn't that right?"

He placed her back on the bedsheets, on her knees again. His hand ran between her legs, rubbing gently at her clit and shallowly dipping into her as he watched Harry shuffled over to her head. Harry didn't seem able to lift Brittany without putting himself in an awkward position.

"Just pull her by her hair," Liam told him, slipping two fingers in and out of her slowly. "She won't mind as long as she's sucking on something."

Harry reluctantly wrapped Brittany's hair around his fist and pulled her head up, almost losing his grip when she mumbled in pain. Liam was already shoving his jeans down to his knees and Harry followed his example, surprised to find Brittany with her mouth open and waiting. He gently lowered her onto his cock, unsure if he was hurting or choking her at first. She immediately began sucking gently, using Liam's grip on her hips to help her move up and down his cock.

Liam pulled his fingers out and licked them clean, placing the head of his cock into her entrance. Brittany faltered as he pushed all the way in, but soon regained her confidence almost as soon as Liam had set a rhythm. She'd be pushed forward onto Harry's cock and slide backwards onto Liam's.

It wasn't long until Harry was pulling on her hair, pulling her off him and holding her upright, one hand loosely wrapped around his dick. He stroked himself a few times before cumming over her chest, the spatter of cum rolling down her body. Liam took a tighter hold of her hips, speeding up and panting, until he pulled out, just leaving the tip in, and came.

Gently, he lowered Brittany to the bed, rubbing her back soothingly. Liam fetched wipes and both men cleaned themselves up. Harry left, accompanied by Liam as far as the front door. Brittany lay on the bed, breathing heavily, listening for Liam's movements. Downstairs, he locked the door and fetched a tube of cream from the bathroom before heading back into the bedroom.

Liam massaged Brittany's wrists gently as he released them from the handcuffs, dropping them back into the chest and locking it, replacing the key in the bedside drawer. Brittany was sitting up by now, rubbing her wrists herself and balancing on her legs so her sore bum wouldn't touch the sheets.

"You did so well, baby," he cooed, rubbing a hand over her stomach. "I'll put some cream on your bum now to take away the pain, yeah?"

Brittany nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and got back down on her hands and knees. Liam began to rub the cream into her reddened skin as softly as he could, catching sight of his cum beginning to drip from her entrance. He licked between her legs, making her gasp, and alternated between licking and rubbing until he could tell she was on the edge. She was trembling, her hands tightly clutching the sheets.

"Bad girls don't get to cum, remember?" he said eventually, scooping her up in his arms and climbing beneath the bedsheets. "Maybe in the morning."

Brittany sighed, lying on his chest. "Daddy?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I didn't really mean to upset Harry."

"I know, and so does he, but you did and that's not acceptable Brittany. You can't hurt people for no reason and you have to apologise."

"What happens now that Harry knows?"

"He won't tell anyone." Liam laughed. "I have more than enough stories about him to ensure that he doesn't." He kissed her temple and reached over to the bedside table to get her dummy, pressing it gently between her lips. "You go to sleep now, baby. That's a lot of excitement for one night."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
